Vehicle illumination systems are broadly categorized into primary and auxiliary illumination systems. Whereas primary illumination systems, such as headlights on an automobile, are used for pathway illumination and generally required, auxiliary illumination systems are used for added illumination during abnormal driving conditions, in emergency, or in special situations as when a vehicle resorts to extra-ordinary maneuvers. In either case, illumination systems are generally mounted and attached rigidly to the vehicle body frame or, as is the case with primary illumination systems, integrated into the body design.
When an illumination source is rigidly mounted on a vehicle, the area towards which the source points ceases to be steadily illuminated if the vehicle rocks and the illumination source cannot steadily maintain its intended direction. For example, the lights mounted on a boat will periodically point upwards towards the sky as it rocks over the crests and troughs of waves in a waterway. Similarly, the lights on an all-terrain land vehicle point skywards rather than illuminate the land passageway the vehicle intends to travels upon when the vehicle climbs over undulations or obstructions in its path that change its aspect with respect to the horizon.
Vehicle illumination apparatus has generally been developed for primary illumination systems in automobiles, and has typically aimed to compensate for vehicle's turning and similar specifically detectable movements. These illumination control system utilize vehicle speed, steering angle, pitch, and the suspension height as a basis for adjusting illumination. Swiveling headlamp assembles have been designed to enable a driver to better negotiate turns. And, apparatus for adjusting headlights using vehicle's turning angle and hood orientation has been developed.
What is needed is a general purpose illumination system that monitors instantaneous dynamic movements of a vehicle and provides a steady illumination source regardless of the nature and type of disturbances experienced by the vehicle—whether or not these changes were brought about by the intentional actions of the driver, or effectuated by external factors. A source of steady illumination, particularly in unforeseen situations, is needed to prevent the vehicle from being put in compromising illumination conditions that jeopardize the vehicle and its occupants.